The Fall Of The Phoenix
by Kmsitterley
Summary: She was once the perfect princess. Now, she is nothing but a nightmare, she's slipped completely beyond the borders of sanity. Witness a glimpse of Azula's new life of voices, and terrors. Her heart and mind are broken beyond repair. She's lost to us. She was once the perfect princess, now she is the fallen phoenix. One-shot.


**Finally! As promised to my loyal followers, The Fall Of The Phoenix! **

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

She sat in her cell staring at the cracks in the wall. The steady drips of water from the ceiling the only sound to be heard, and the reminder of her failure her only companion. Her uncle would stop in every now and then. He'd bring her a cup of tea and tell her it wasn't too late for her. But she never accepted his wisdom, or his tea. She knew what he really thought of her, she knew what they all thought of her. She was a monster.

That's why they threw her in prison. They had they Avatar steal her bending and then they threw her in a tower to rot. They swept her under the rug, hoping to forget all of the "damage" she'd caused. They all thought her mad, a monster.

She didn't understand what she'd done wrong. Her plan was perfect; it was always perfect. And she always won. But no, she'd been defeated by a water tribe peasant. And then they hid her. They tried to forget her, because she was their ghost. Their nightmare.

But that was ok with her. She knew for a fact that she was the cause of the new Fire Lord's nightmares. That she was what haunted him in his dreams.

What she couldn't handle was the constant visits from her mother. She would show up every day, sitting right there next to her. Whispering that she loved her and calling her "My precious little girl" and she would scream at her to leave her alone. More then once the guards outside of her cell would come in and put that cloth over her mouth, forcing her to sleep. She hated sleep, it's where she had the bad dreams.

She would dream about her father, he was always angry with her. He was tell her that she failed, and that she deserved to suffer. He would burn her, just like her brother. He would say that he loved her big brother more. He'd been successful after all. And she would wake up wishing she'd killed him when she had. She would picture his broken body burning into nothingness.

And then she would win, she would be Fire Lord. She would use fear to control her people and she would lead them into a glorious victory. She would stand at her father's right hand and together they would make all the lands Fire Nation. Fire was, after all, the strongest element. It was consuming, destroying everything that lie in it's path. Fire wiped out the Air Nomads, fire took water bending from the Southern Water Tribe, fire brought down Ba Sing Sa from the inside. Once fire is ignited it can't be stopped.

Just like her. She hadn't quit. Everyday she planned an escape, and her revenge. She thought of the ways she would torture those who had opposed her. She would be the fire, even without her bending.

But then her mother would interject, telling her that she didn't have to do this, and that she was only hurting herself. But she knew, she knew what she really thought of her. She was a monster. She always had been, but now she welcomed it, she embraced it. It would bring her to her sweet victory.

She started scribbling on the wall using her own blood as ink. She drew the layout of the palace. She would formulate the perfect plan. It would be perfect. It had to be perfect. It was always perfect.

Just like her.

* * *

He sat outside of her cell, sitting cross-legged on the floor with a cup of tea in hand. He made a point to visit her every week, no matter how broken and lost she was. As far as he could tell, she wasn't even aware of his presence as she used her nails to form a pool of blood on her arm and then used it as ink to begin drawing shapes on the walls.

Her mind was so lost. She'd been growing worse and worse since her defeat. She'd never taken failure well; but when she'd officially failed, she snapped. Nowadays, her eyes would dart around the room as if a million voices were speaking to her at once and her motions were violent and shaky. Her hair was long and choppy, and torn pieces of her red prison uniform lied in random places. She hardly ate the food he brought her and when she did, she devoured it like a rabid animal.

She use to be so beautiful, and graceful. And always careful not to slip up. And her drive to perfection was what drove her mad.

He hadn't given up on her though, he knew that she could come back to them.

"It's not too late for you, Azula." He told her yet again, hoping that for once she would really hear him.

"No, Uncle," She snarled at him, "This is just the beginning." She cackled loudly. The sound echoing off the walls sending shivers up his spine as she continued with her mad scribbling. He stood to leave her. He knew she wouldn't notice, she never did.

"I'm leaving now." He would say, but she didn't hear him. She almost never heard him. She was too busy listening to whatever voices she heard.

She was the fallen princess, the fallen phoenix.

* * *

**It's probably not the best but I whatever :p Let me know what you think! I've been thinking of doing one-shots about all of the characters after the end of the war so let me know if you think I should!**

**Love you guys!  
**

**Kmsitterley  
**


End file.
